Witch Hunt
} |name = Witch Hunt |image = Witch_hunt.png |px = 300px |caption = Witch Hunt |qcat = Downloadable Content |location = Ferelden |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Witch Hunt |start = |related = }} Witch Hunt is a downloadable content (DLC) for Dragon Age: Origins that explores the whereabouts of Morrigan, the Witch of the Wilds, who aided the Warden during the Blight. The final DLC for Origins, it was released on September 7th, 2010 for US$7. Plot A year has passed since the death of the Archdemon and the Blight's end, Ferelden is at peace, thanks to the effort of one heroic Grey Warden. The kingdom rejoices over the defeat of the ancient evil, and yet someone still wonders: what happened to Morrigan? She joined the Warden on a quest to destroy the Blight all for the mutual gain of her true purpose. Rumors claimed she had crossed the mountains beyond the borders of Orlais never to be heard from again, until now. Morrigan has returned and has been sighted in the southern wilderness. The Warden ventures out, to tie up loose ends, for one final confrontation. Basic Plot Points (Requires revision/extension): - Player travels to Flemeth's Hut with Dog. - Player encounters Ariane, who is trying to recover a book Morrigan stole from her Dalish clan. - Player, Dog and Ariane travel to the Circle Tower, in order to access the library and find books similar to that which Morrigan stole, in the hopes that they can discover her plan. - Finn, a mage scholar from the Tower, joins the party. The party repairs Veil Tears in the Tower Basement in order to gain advice from the Tevinter Statue. - The statue advises them that they require shards of a broken Eluvian, as well as the Light of Arlethan, in order to locate a working Eluvian, and, hopefully, Morrigan. - The party recover an Eluvian shard from Dalish ruins, and the Lights of Arlathan from Cadash Thaig. - Finn locates a working Eluvian, in the Dragonbone Wastes. - The party travel to the Dragonbone Wastes, where they find Morrigan and a working Eluvian. - The player converses with Morrigan. The conversation can take a few paths, eventually ending in one of three ways: 1) Morrigan and the Player say goodbye, and Morrigan walks through the Eluvian portal. 2) The player murders Morrigan (though her death is questionable). 3) The player and Morrigan kiss and then walk into the Eluvian portal together. Companions *Ariane: A Dalish warrior. *Finn: A human mage. *Dog: A Mabari war hound. It's the same dog you picked up during Origins and a different one if you didn't. Codex entries will reflect this for each version respectively.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/94/index/4568066&lf=8 Notable Items Reward items: New Creatures *Varterral: Bugs *The game may assume that your character refused Morrigan's Ritual in Origins even if you agreed to it. (Observed with a female Dalish who convinced Alistair to do the deed)(confirmed with a male human and city elf warden who agreed and did the deed themselves). If playing on the PS3 she does acknowledge the Dark Ritual, but does not for PC or Xbox 360. It seems that playing this DLC using Origins' Epilogue savegame "Dark Ritual bug" doesn't occur. If an Awakening or GoA savegame is imported bug will occur. Despite this Morrigan will still refers to the baby as if you had conceived it yourself by calling it 'yours'.(Source: users on Bioware forum) *When I went back to redo the fight with the Varterral on Nightmare, it gave me the Perfectionist Achievement despite having only completing the Dark Ritual, although I did miraculously get the Ultimate Sacrifice Achievement without having actually done it as well during my original playthrough of Origins. (PS3) References *Victor Wachter announces Witch Hunt, the last DLC for Origins *Debut Trailer Category:Downloadable content Category:Witch Hunt